


Halloween Antics

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, fluffy AF yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha and Angela prepare for the Halloween party they are attending the following night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fun little short one for Halloween!

A breeze flowed through the trees that lined the suburban street, their leaves fluttering in a wave of auburn and orange amongst the branches. Leaves meticulously raked into piles were now streaming along with the wind, down the street and accumulating in the front lawn of some unfortunate neighbor. The cool evening air rested over the development, a small fog present at the base of the steady incline of houses that winded upwards to the crest of the hill. Halloween decorations were peppered amongst the houses, with cobweb linings being wrapped about the trees and jack-o-lanterns placed atop doorsteps. However, there was one house along the row that seemed to have a much higher concentration of these decorations than most. Small sheets draped over brooms to resemble ghosts, painted pieces of cardboard cut to create a graveyard, a dense mess of cobwebs along the lining of the roof, a lone skeleton hung from their oak tree in a noose, letters from the Home Owner’s Association fining the owners for said skeleton.

“The bastards actually went through with it!” an exasperated Angela vented to Fareeha.

“I still don’t know what you expected, habibti. You do this every year, they’re not going to stop” Fareeha said over her shoulder, as she searched through costumes from years past to wear to the Halloween party they attending the following night. 

“It’s that nefarious Amélie woman! She’s the one who has it out for me with all these so called ‘violations’ that we keep getting.”

“Well, to be fair, honey, some of them weren’t entirely unreasonable.”

Angela looked affronted, “You mean to tell me the Christmas lights we set up last year were ‘too much’?!” 

Fareeha decided it would be best not to answer that question entirely honestly. “It was certainly quite a brilliant display. Something that would have made Clark Griswold jealous.”

“Damn straight.” 

She looked the the side, pondering something. “Maybe I can scare the shit out of her little runt when he comes to our door for candy”

Fareeha roller her eyes, “Babe, no.”

“...you know I still think I have my Freddy Krueger getup from a few years ago” Angela continued.

“Speaking of Halloween costumes, why don’t you help me pick one out for tomorrow night?” Fareeha said, trying to change the subject to something that wouldn’t get her in trouble with the local bureaucracy. 

With that, Angela’s thoughts turned to that of mischief. She loved getting the chance to dress Fareeha in all sorts of things, in no small part due to the fact she’d be getting her to strip down in front of her. “Do you want a sexy costume... or a sexy costume?” Angela put the tips of her fingers together, and waved her eyebrows. Fareeha rolled her eyes. “To be fair, really any costume is a sexy costume when you wear it” Angela said with a wink. She loved to get Fareeha wound up, and judging by the blush that was spreading across her face, she was going about it quite well. 

“Mhm, I could make a pretty sexy ghost all right. I’d make all the lady-ghouls swoon”

Angela’s face suddenly lit up, and she jumped off the bed she was sitting on, ripping the covers off before taking the white sheet that was underneath. She ran out of the room, sheet in hand and stomped downstairs. 

She returned with the blanket, which seemed significantly smaller than before, almost as if Angela had trimmed the edges. Before Fareeha could protest, Angela threw the sheet over her and adjusted it so that the cartoonish, black sharpied eyes aligned with her face. The sheet now only came halfway down her thighs, exposing a significant portion of her long, muscular legs. Angela let out a giggle before giving a whistle. “Now I just need to get some heels on you.”

Fareeha was slightly annoyed that she’d have to go and purchase a new set of sheets, but she was still amused at the Doctor’s antics. Playing along, she thought she could get a little revenge on her spouse. Fareeha loosened her short shorts as smoothly as possible, so she could do a small shimmy and let it slowly fall down her thighs and down to her foot. With a small flick sent the shorts flying, and she set her foot on the chair nearby, thrusting her hips outwards with a giggle. “Want to make like Pacman, and come eat me?” She said in her best attempt of a sultry voice, trying to keep the humour out of it.

The effect seemed to have worked full force on Angela, though, as she stood there staring at Fareeha’s toned legs. She was quite glad she didn’t cut eye-holes out, so Fareeha wouldn’t be able to see catch her drooling, although the silence probably gave her a good idea. With a smooth motion Angela approached Fareeha, swept the sheet off her body and threw her on the bed. Angela climbed atop the Egyptian and gave her a deep kiss, before Fareeha interjected with a smile. “What about the costume, habibti?” 

Angela smirked. “It doesn’t matter, either way I’m ripping it off you tomorrow night.”

Fareeha’s heart leapt with excitement, and leaned up to kiss Angela once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have entirely been inspired by this photo
> 
> http://imgur.com/SOMR5pL
> 
> If you want to see my shitposts, check out junglejayps.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
